Cap Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Gloria: "My word, this family is so huge!" Announcer: "Gloria returns to her hometown of Manhattan to help out a family with a thousand adopted children beating the Bones Family." screams pushes Catherine to the floor, making her cry Stephen: "I hate you, daddy! Shut up!" breaks a vase Marci: "We tried Nanny 911, but it didn't work out because some of my adopted children sent them away!" Matthew: "So we decided to turn to Supernanny in attempt to win the battle against our children." Polish vigintuplets except Ola run around the mansion naked cries tries doing homework Dennis: "CATHERINE IS A VERY STUPID FRENCH BRAT With a metal mouth!" Dennis: "SUPERNANNY WILL FAIL!" Dennis: "LOSER!" hits Catherine in the private area, making her cry again Submission Reel Gloria: "I am here at Manhattan, New York to visit a lot of adopted children. Let's take a look." ???: "Hello, we are the Cap Family! My name is Matthew, and I am a restaurant owner." ???: "And I'm Marci, and I am the head librarian." Matthew: "We adopted so many kids. The Japanese vigintuplets and Catherine are well-behaved and are sweet little angels but all kids, mostly Dennis, Dolph, Stephen and Moses are far from it." cries Catherine: "Maman! Regardez ce que Dennis ont fait! Il m'a frappé!" (translation: "Mommy! Look what Dennis have done! He hit me!") flips off Marci Marci: "Dennis was expelled from various schools. He likes to be racist and makes fun of people." Dennis: "Hey Yoshi, can Mario should ride you?" Dennis: "CATHERINE the French freak Has a metal mouth!" slaps Catherine, making her cry screams Matthew: "Moses can be mean sometimes. He likes to misbehave all the time and never misbehaves." pushes Catherine to the floor cries Catherine: " " (Translation: MOMMYYYYYYY!!!!!) punches Yoshi spits on Marci pushes Matthew out of the way so he can watch TV Cap Family House witnesses a mansion with 6 floors Gloria: "My goodness, a house with six floors. I could easily get lost in there." Matthew: "Allow me and my wife to take you to introduce the children to you." Meeting the children from Japan [Gloria sees Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi watching Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Series] Gloria: "Hello, how are you?" Japanese vigintuplets look back, confused Marci: "They have a hard time speaking English." Gloria: "Maybe I can teach them English." is playing with his Levanny plush, Litten plush, Megatron action figure, Scraggy plush, Yanma plush, Monferno plush, Burmy plush, Slowbro plush, Terrakion plush, Latios plush and Latias plush is playing with his Dialga plush, Patrat plush, Teddiursa plush, Victini plush, Panpour plush, Shellos East Sea plush, Lillipup plush, Optimus Prime action figure, Mamoswine plush, Togekiss plush, Cherrim plush, Lugia plush and Sneasel plush is playing with his Shieldon plush, Starscream action figure, Arceus plush, Marill plush, Azurill plush, Meloetta plush, Bumblebee action figure and Minun plush is playing with his Raichu plush, Stunky plush, Heatmor plush, Cranidos plush, Exacadrill plush, Reshiram plush, Starly plush, Zoroark plush, Munna plush, Psyduck plush and Yamask plush is playing with his Totodile plush, Wailord plush, Piplup plush, Super Saiyan Gohan action figure, Happiny plush, Keldeo plush, Torchic plush and Purrloin plush playing with his Spiritomb plush, Mime Jr. plush, Black Kyurem plush, Xerneas plush, Grotle plush, Shaymin plush and Articuno plush is seen playing with his Dragonite plush, Drilbur plush, Pidove plush, Woobat plush, Fraxure plush and Growlithe plush is playing with her Cherubi plush, Phione plush, Sailor Mini Moon doll, Buneary plush, Zorua plush, Stunfisk plush and Virizion plush is seen playing with his Flygon plush, Ultraman action figure, Deerling plush, Celebi plush, Kricketot plush, Croagunk plush, Mewtwo plush, Genesect plush, Buizel plush and Chatot plush is seen playing her Pokémon Moon game and holding her Alolan Meowth plush, Litleo plush, Electrivire plush, Cleffa plush, Sailor Mars doll, Staravia plush, Emolga plush, Flareon plush and Espeon plush is playing with his Mewtwo, Lucario, Celebi, Manaphy, Entei, Deoxys, Darkrai, Latios, Latias and Jirachi finger puppets is seen playing with her Glaceon plush, Chimchar plush, Plusle plush, Budew plush, Wobbuffet plush, Pachirisu plush, Sailor Venus doll, Jirachi plush and her Leafeon plush is seen playing with her Snivy plush, Sailor Moon doll, Murkrow plush, Bulbasaur plush, Chingling plush, Combee plush, Inkay plush, Palkia plush, Alolan Vulpix plush and Cubchoo plush is seen playing with her Lucario plush, Sailor Jupiter doll, Pancham plush, Squirtle plush, Oshawott plush, Mew plush and Pichu plush is seen playing with her Pikachu plush, Alolan Raichu plush, Sailor Mercury doll, Leafeon plush, Arcanine plush and Eevee plush is playing with his Tepig plush, Treecko plush, Dedenne plush and Umbreon plush is seen playing her Pokemon Ultra Sun game and clutching onto her Sailor Uranus doll, Mudkip plush, Cardcaptor Sakura plush, Pansage plush, Bonsly plush and Cyndaquil plush is playing her Pokémon Ultra Moon game while holding her Kero plush, Charmander plush, Sailor Pluto doll and Dragonair plush Gloria: "And how old are they?" Marci: "They are all 6." is seen dressed in a pink kimono and holding her White Kyurem plush, Glameow plush, Servine plush, Sailor Saturn doll, Snorlax plush, Jolteon plush and Axew plush Marci: "They are the only set not in the 3-23 months bracket that are well-behaved, but don't worry, some other members of the other viginuplets are well-behaved from 3-16, I think they are." is seen in a mint green kimono, carrying an Absol plush, Sailor Neptune doll, Chikorita plush and a Meinfoo plush as she sets up a traditional Japanese tea ceremony Kids from Brazil Marci: "Now Gloria, I would like you meet Godiva, Batte, Dimas, Ivy, Kokumo, Gijima, Leonel, Odom, Jasper, Meleni, Lobo, Naolin, Lovell, Manoela, Tandra, Sally, Rexford, Coloma, Margarida and Nemesio." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "I would have to say around...." Gloria: " " Marci: "They are all well behaved execpt for Coloma and Sally." Sally: "Whore!" Coloma "Bitch!" pushes Godiva to the floor, making her cry screams at Jasper headbutts Lobo kicks Leonel Meeting the Children from Venezuela Marci: "This is Alejandro, Yoli, Julio, Yosibell, Liam, Viki, Osmer, Winy, Lavena, Gliosmar...and there's Arnoldo, Fidel, Simón, José, Xavier, Manuela, Joaquín, Isaías, Eleazar and Juana." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: " " Kids from South Korea goes to the 2nd floor and meets Kwan, Joon-ho, Hyun-jung, Kum-ja, Kun-sun, Jae-hwa, Jin, Ja-hoon, Jung, Chul, Hae, Jin-ho, Gab-do, Eun-mi, Eun jung, Joo-chan, Eui-kon, Ji-Kwong, Ha-Neul and Eunkyhung is having patsbingsu Marci: "They are well-behaved but, we are very concerned about Kwan, because he is failing in school since he hasn't done his homework, but other than that he is well-behaved." Eun-mi: "엄마, 저에게는 북한 형제 자매가 있습니까?" (Translation: Mom, do I really have North Korean siblings?) Marci: "Also, all 20 barely see their North Korean siblings, both sets go to school, wake up, come home at different times, this leaves them concerned because of Inner Korea relations, but one of them Ji-Min, Actually talks with them and said that they can learn something from them." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "15 years old." Introducing the children from Algeria Matthew: "We have Ahmed, Amira, Asma, Ghazala, Sami, Basem, Betsy, Samia, Bilal, Mustafa, Hakeem, Islam, Shada, Samiah, Saïd, Aīcha, Farid, Fatima, Faridah and Gabir." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: " " Meeting the kids from Ghana Matthew: "There's Adika, Abam, Sisi, Anane, Anum, Jojo, Tawiah, Awotwe, Ozigbodi, Yaa, Kukua, Adeben, Adusa, Agyeman, Kwaku, Kunto, Lumusi, Quaashire, Atu and Ankoma." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: " " Children from Togo Matthew: "Over there are Hana, Harumi, Keiji, Conner, Kale, Koen, Hina, Backer, Améyo, Bella, Yasmine, Adjaratou, Agnes, Lucie, Pascal, Emmanuel, Kossi, Kwami, Camih and Isabelle." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: " " Vigintuplets from Kenya Marci: "There's Noorkisaruni, Bonface, Habiba, Lisimba, Pasua, Obama, Kipenzi, Chuki, Faiza, Clemo, Hawa, Akello, Verdez, Lameck, Amos, Gakere, Bayyina, Sisya, Nonier and Wambua." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: " " Meeting the vigintuplets from Ireland Gloria: "Who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Donovan, Pierce, Margaret, Melvyn, Raicheal, Tibbot, Ealga, Jarlath, Hinolair, Conor, Lilas, Delaney, Teagan, Finn, Declan, Riley, Graham, Cara, Darby and Archibald." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "About 7." Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Hinolair." Gloria: "Why?" Marci: "He swears." Hinolair: "Motherfucker!" kicks Raicheal bites Tibbot beats up Ealga attacks Conor spits on Lilas pees on Delaney tries to stab Pierce kicks Teagan bites Finn throws a vase at Declan throws a plate at Archibald hits Donovan pinches Riley kicks Cara Introducing the children from Sweden Gloria: "Hey, who are these kids drawing on papers?" Marci: "We have Ebba, Vilda, Saga, Ester, Scout, Dolph, Ulrika...and there's Bobby, Dagmar, John, Peter, Björn, Alexandra, Melinda, Anton, Inger, Fanny, Lena, Jonna and Kåre." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "10 years old." Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Dolph, who acts defiant and aggressive towards his siblings. He also refuses to do his homework, making him fail in school and calls people every name in the book." Dolph: "Ulrika you are a spastic queer!" cries Dolph: "ShitHOLE!" smacks Alexandra bites Melinda snatches Ulrika's jump rope and smacks her with it using a whip punches Vilda kicks Saga tries to stab Ebba, forcing her to retreat screams Dolph: "I HATE ULRIKA SO MUCH!" Dolph: "ALL OF MY SIBLINGS SUCK! I WISH ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD!" throws a plate at Ebba disfigures Björn by smashing glass cup at Bjorn's face throws a vase at Kåre Meeting the Children from France comes into a room and sees Eclair, Lucas, Louis, Camille, Enzo, Hugo, Chloé, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Catherine, Henri, André, Pierre, Suzanne, Françoise and Sylvie. Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 5." Catherine: "Bonjour, Gloria. Comment allez-vous?" (Translation: Hello, Gloria. How do you do?) Matthew: "Catherine is very well-behaved and very well-mannered. Problem is, she has dental braces and she cannot have gum, taffy or anything sticky which will stick to her braces; Dennis mocks her by calling her brace face or metal mouth." see Brie cheese and crackers on the table Catherine: "Oh, mes favoris!" (Translation: Oh, my favorites!) (The room is decorated with the flag of France) Kids from North Korea Matthew: "We have Han-yong, Hye-rim, Jong-nam, Hye-rang, Sang-Ook, Jong-Chul, Young-Hee, Jong-un, Yong-rim, Yong-il, Pong-ju, Min-ki, Min-Jung, Ji Min, Young-mi, Woo-sung, Tae-won, Sun-woo, Young-Chul and Min-seo." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 16." see a room decorated with portraits of Kim Il-sung, Kim Jong-il, and Kim Jong-un, a North Korean flag, and North Korean propaganda posters Marci: "They are very well-mannered but we are concerned about Min-Jung, she who is failing in school and refuses to go there because she is complaining about getting bullied there, we need help to understand what she has been going through." Matthew: "These mild-mannered North Koreans are from one of the most anti-American nations, like their nation, they are very seclusive and their hobbies and activities are listening to the radio, listening to North Korean music, and in North Korea, South Korea is considered false Korea and North Korea true Korea, but they don't act like this to their South Korean siblings, but they usually keep away from them, their room is across from the South Korean vigintuplets' room, we called it, the 38th parallel or DMZ, which is names of the borders between North and South Korea, Ji Min, is the only one to socialise with her South Korean siblings, she says that they could learn something from them." Ji Min: "안녕하세요, 제 이름은 지민, 저는 북한에서 온 16 살입니다. 저는 일본계 남 동생들과 함께하고 K 팝을 좋아합니다." (Translation: Hello there, my name is Ji Min, I am from North Korea, I am sixteen years old, I like playing with my Japanese younger brothers and sisters and some K-pop) Yong-il: "선전 포스터를 변명해라, 나는 그들을 모으는 것이 좋다." (Translation: Please excuse the propaganda posters, I like collecting them) curls up with his knees up to his chest Matthew: "Jong-un, or Yuyu, as me, my wife and the Japanese vigintuplets nickname him, is very shy and not talkative, the vigintuplets described him as clumsy, shy, and troubled, he is youngest one." Marci: "When their friends come over, they prefer playing with Yong-il and Jong-Chul, Yong-il, likes collecting North Korean propaganda and lapel pins, Jong-Chul is very nice and kind, in my own words, Jong-un is very similar to North Korea itself, reclusive and shut off from the world." Matthew: "Yong-il, gets on really poorly with Dennis and both boys tend to fight, Dennis wins by tickling him into laughter, since Yong-il is older, he usually gets the advantage of the fights, the longest fights was more than 5 hours and the shortest was 10 minutes long." takes his hoodie off, exposing his tattoos, mostly DPRK signs including the flag, and communist symbol Ji Min: "용인 ...." (Translation: Yong-il....) Marci: "Ji Min is a babysitter and she wants to be a child psychologist when she finishes school, Yong-il wants to be a film director, all 20 are into Korean horror films, even the shy Jong-un, and also, learning about the Korean War, or Fatherland Liberation War as North Koreans call it, our vigintuplets actually use both terms, this upsets people alot and they don't actually understand, they understand what the Americans did to DPRK in the 50's, they also learnt many facts about their nation's dictators, including Kim Jong-il, had a fear of flying, like Kim Il-sung, they appear to be okay by the fact that DPRK actually has concentration camps yet a little shocked, however, it makes eldest vigintuplet, Min-ki, a little nervous, and due to this, he is less interested in western ideals, but still loves his Japanese, and French siblings, especially Yoshi and Catherine." Marci: "Even though these vigintuplets are the 3rd eldest out of our sets, they look after their younger siblings when we are away and are actually good at it." Matthew: "Gloria, also, people when they visit are not allowed to film this set, they are the only set of vigintuplets that are not allowed to be filmed by people, Yong-il guards the room and doesn't allow anyone except his siblings and his own adopted siblings to enter, he's there for their protection, my DPRK children are quite camera shy, people can film the others, but not these ones." Marci: "All 20 excel in taekwondo, you can shake their hands, high-five them, and that's the only physical contact, touch them or hit them and they will touch you back, and it's not pretty, the other vigintuplets, me, and Marci and their friends are exempt from these harsh laws that the DPRK children enforce on themselves to other people." Ji-Min: "당신이이 가족을 돕고 있기 때문에, 당신은 우리의 가혹한 정책에서 면제 될 것입니다." (Translation: Since you are helping this family, you will be exempt from our harsh policies) Marci: "Excluding the South African vigintuplets and the misbehaved ones, not all of them though, they see their DPRK siblings as their staff and parent-figures because some of our kids have severe disabilities, and these ones are here to help them." Matthew: "Their favorite siblings are their Japanese and Chinese siblings, at some weekends, Ji-Min and her siblings set up a little-school for them, Ji Min teaches them about the Japanese rule over Korea when it was one country, Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung, she also teaches them about Communist and Nationalist China, including Sun Yat-sen, Mao Zedong, and Chiang Kai-shek, she also teaches the both Chinese and Japanese sets, whom home countries don't really like each other, to play and be friends." Marci: "What Ji-Min told me, actually cracks me up, remember how Jong-un is shy?, well, he can complete Five Nights at Freddy's in less than 2 days, and he can even play zombie and ghost horror games, his favorites? F.E.A.R., and Left 4 Dead." Matthew: "Yong-il's also the reason we ban cigarettes, so, if you want to smoke, please take it outside, we don't want Yong-il having an asthma attack." Marci: "He is also severely allergic to peanuts, his school bans it, and we ban it here too, Dennis hates this ban, he blames Yong-il for not being able to have Rice Krispie treats, if he eats them, I remind him to wash his hands afterwards in case he touches his brother and I tell the other 998 kids, His last severe allergy attack was a few months ago, one of the parents of Celine's friend, Zoey was warned repeatedly not eat the M&Ms nuts near him, he had to be rushed to hospital. Also, purchasing peanut-free candy is complicated, especially around Halloween." comes up to Gloria Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Buying cereal is also a huge issue, they were times he went to school hungry because a lot of the cereals we had had peanut products in it, and trying to find peanut-free products is complicated, he isn't affected by other nuts, which I'm thankful since he loves Nutella, it's just peanuts) Meeting the children from Zambia Gloria: "And who are these kids?" (We see the room decorated with the flag of Zambia) Marci: "Their names are Jafar, David, Chisomo, Miriam, Zvpdon, Saasa, Sonkwe, Shex, Albertina, Perina, Pangzenghui, Mwenya, Febian, Cheyenne, Wamunyima, Chaka, Silvestor, Stephen, Lumamba and Nascimanto." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are four." Gloria: "How are they?" Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Stephen. Stephen throws tantrums, screams, bites, punches, kicks, and is defiant." screams like a banshee in the background Marci: "See?" runs to Gloria and punches her in the stomach Gloria: "That hurts!" Stephen: " " (Translation: Screw YOU!) smashes a vase attacks Jafar bites Shex hits on Nascimanto kicks Lumamba sits on the ground throws his shoes at Chaka Stephen: " " (Translation: GLORIA MUST FAIL!) spits on Gloria (David retreats under the bed) David: (translation: Stephen scares me. I remember he went into my sister Catherine's room and then ruined her Valentine's day dress with mommy's scissors the night before her Valentine's Day kindergarten class party. Yong-il was helping me with brushing my teeth the next morning when I heard my sister crying in her room.) Kids from Colombia Marci: "There's Sherdian, Enrique, Luis Eduardo, Juan Carlos, Sapphira, Rodrigo Alberto, Saul Antonio, Gabriel, Abriella, Luz Marina, Sandra Milena, Natalia, Luz, María del Carmen, Alma, Lorena, Cezar, Pedro, Ellamae and Chalissa." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "About 11 months old." Colombian vigintuplets are sitting in their beds Meeting the children from Denmark goes to the front room and meets Sebastian, Frida, Storm, Josefine, Adam, Laura, Ida, Selma, Rasmus, Lizzie, Mikkel, Nanna, Magnus, Freja, Sander, Alberte, Emil, Malou, Felix and Mathilde playing and building with LEGO block towers Marci: "These are our 18-month-old vigintuplets from Denmark." Gloria: "Hello! How are you doing?" Introducing the vigintuplets from Belgium Marci: "Over there in the living room is Matilda, Tommie....and there's Adelbert, Anique, Clara, Coen, Elise...and we also have Dietger, Aimeus, Benard, Florent, Florinda, Gonda, Lieve, Roos, Lisa, Loy, Milou, Renate and Veerle. They are all well-behaved, except for Gonda, Matilda, Tommie, and Benard. They refuse to give up their pacifiers and their diapers/nappies." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "They're three." screams Matilda: "I WANT MY DIAPERS/NAPPIES!" Benard: "I WANT MY PACIFIERS/DUMMIES!" Meeting the kids from Poland Gloria: "Who are those kids here eating lunch?" Marci: "That's Jadwiga, Jola, Madej, Jacek, Jerzy, and there's Adamski, Adelina, Beata, Anna, Rola, Mila, Ola, Estera, Artur, Katarzyna, Danica, Pela, Krzysztof, Staly and Marcin." Gloria: "Hello, and how are you?" Ola: "Robimy, dzięki." (Translation: "We are doing good, thanks.") Marci: "Ola is following Catherine's signs and very well-behaved." Matthew: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Marci: "The rest of the vigintuplets are not, but Jola behaves the worst." Jola: " " (Translation: Screw YOU!) kicks Madej smacks Rola Children from Mexico goes in and meets Axayacatl, Zeltzin, Acacitli, Chantico, Ayauhcihuatl, Chicomecoatl, Atlacaya, Itzli, Atl, Peggy, Papantzin, Motecuhzoma, Mayahuel, Tepin, Xochitl, Papan, Acolhnahuaca, Macuilmalinal, Atotoztli and Izel Gloria: "Why hello there, everyone!" Chantico: "Hola, Gloria!" Gloria: "How old are you all?" Papantzin: "Somos los ocho años de edad." (Translates to: "We are all eight years old.") Kids from Israel Matthew: "We have Ariel, Ben-Gurion, Even, Gil, Golda, Maor, Tzabar, Ronia, Netanya, Yonatan, Hadassa, Abrahem, Ananiah, Balfour, Ayalah, Navah, Yinon, Zivah, Hagar and Tzahala. They are Jewish." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "Two years old." Kids from Malaysia Marci: "There's Hakimi, Zara, Alya, Nurul, Hannah, Qaseh, Arissa, Mohamed, Ashley, Marcus, Aqil, Jayden, Java, Irfan, Rayyan, Ian, Adrianna, Isaac, Sarah and Alyssa." Gloria: "Are they all well-behaved?" Marci: "Yes." Matthew: "Ashley is very kind and well-mannered and is following Catherine's signs, they are Muslims and Marcus is mostly-behaved but refuses to do homework." Ashley: "Selamat datang ke rumah kami, Gloria, saya mendapat beberapa bunga untuk anda" (Translation: Welcome to our home, Gloria, I got some flowers for you) gives Gloria a bouqet of flowers Marci: "They were the ones who got intoxicated during a parade." Matthew: "They are all 13." Gloria: "How did they feel about not having to celebrating Christmas?" Matthew: "It didn't really bother them, we gave them some presents." Gloria: "Do you think they are well-behaved?" Marci: "Yes especially for Ashley. She is nice and very kind like Catherine." is eating beef rendang while Hannah is eating laksa is eating char kway teow Ashley: "Well, saya berbuat baik kepada orang banyak." (Translation: Well, I'm kind to people a lot.) Kids from Scotland goes out and meets Leslie, Brodie, Blake, Evan, Fraser, Duncan, Christy, Scott, Blair, Jamie, Isobel, Ainsleigh, Lindsay, Annabel, Tavia, Bonnie, Kenzy, Dallas, Cameron and Tara Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "I would say about five years old. " Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Isobel and Tavia." Isobel: "I HATE YOU!" Tavia: "GLORIA MUST FAIL!" throws rocks as Marci throws a chair at Gloria Vigintuplets from Chile sees Nulpi, Lucero, Yenien, Tamara, Lilen, Zahndra, Yerimen, Cristobal, Javeria, Kevin, Hector, Marco, Ricardo, Esteban, Jorge, Juan, Ignacio, Macarena, Romina and Franco Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Meeting the kids from Uganda Gloria: "We have Mwanje, Nabulungi, Masani, Kissa, Karutunda, Karukuma, Abbo, Jonah, Nabirye, Sanyu, Nasiche, Sematida, Namono, Opio, and there's Nanjala, Derrick, Tibyangye, Tombe, Wesesa and Zilaba." Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Introducing the children from India Marci: "This is Abeer, Gandha, Hardik, Kaksi, Kakshi, Kami, Kuber, Mukut, Mahaki, Malini, Malika, Nikhat, Prem, Sugandha, Shefali, Subash, Shushma, Sourabh, Kamala and Parimal. They are all Hindu." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "Seven." Matthew: "Kami lost all of his hair due to his chemotherapy treatment when he had leukemia last year. That's why Dennis pokes fun of him." is eating a spicy curry puts on a hat and pulls a hoodie over his head Meeting the kids from Ecuador Gloria: "Here's Dominga, Domingo, Claudia, Lazaro, Adelmo, Alberto, Estafan, Ofelia, Paula, Ximena, Fernando, Rafael, Lola, Lucia, Manuel, Irene, Guadalupe, Maritza, Pilar and Elena." Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Introducing the children from Bangladesh Marci: "Over here, we have Abhink, Santanu, Lokesh, Piyali, Sudipta, Shoma, Sagarika, Moumita, Sanchita, Sandip...and there's Ganish, Keka, Debesh, Ruma, Maitreyi, Tanay, Akashdvip, Alok, Brinda and Manoj." Gloria:: "How old?" Marci: " " Gloria: " " Matthew: "Oh, I am afriad they are all badly behaved children." Gloria: How so? Describe it to me. Marci: They don't believe in God and they don't follow Catherine's good example." Kids from Thailand Marci: "Here's Amporn, Amnuay, Chai, Cantana, Dao, Chinawoot, Dok, Ditaka, Jaidee, Jettrin, Kalaya, Jutharat, Khun, Niwat, Mae-ying-thahan, Noi, Pan, Luk, Tai and Sirikit." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Marci: " " Children from New Zealand Marci: "Over there is Helen, Taika, Gaston, Toa, Niki, Merata, Rudall, Gaylene, Costa, Gustav...and there is Abbey, Arana, Caleb, Arapeta, Ember, Etera, Fetu, Haimona, Hanga and Hinapouri." Matthew: "They are diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome and have a hard time communicating with other people. But despite this, Helen can speak very fluently even though she has Asperger's. That's why Dennis makes fun of them." Helen: "Nice to see you. I am very well-behaved." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "Good question." Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Marci: "Gustav is the only one from this set of vigintuplets who misbehaves. He has a very difficult time communicating and says the fewest amount of words out of the set of vigintuplets due to his condition and does not understand it well, causing his anger and frustration as a result." tries to say hello to Gloria, but ends up screaming at her Marci: "Gustav has a hard time handling his frustration and anger." spits Dennis: "Gaston, the Beast is going to fight and beat you!" Vigintuplets from the Netherlands Matthew: "We have Vincent, Ursula, and there's Arjan, Silvy, Patrick, Aad, Taco, Marijn, Berend, Lemlem, Nathan, Naomi, Ineke, Adrianus, Iggy, Karen, Dominique, Ellen, Yoshka, and Aleyt." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Marci: "Nathan, Adrianus, and Taco are the only ones who are well-behaved in this set of vigintuplets." Introducing the children from Switzerland Marci: "Over here, we have Axel, Karel, Janine, Juliana, Amourette, Roel, Scarlett, Jerome, Alfred, Chantal, Lars, Tania, Dana-Lynn, Dylan, Dario, Eilonwy, Flavia, Heinz, Herbert and Zuna." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "All 6 months old and well-behaved." Matthew: "They are kind to people." Lars: "That's right. I like to behave a lot and never misbehaves." Dylan: "Yeah." Eilonwy: "But guess who's the worst-behaved?" Meeting the children from Norway Matthew: "We have Birgitte, Falki, Asa, Endrid, Thora, Rurik, Gunnar, Hulla, Finna, Grip, Jorunn, Rainer, Ragnar, Valdis, Svana, Jora, Olaf, Fastny, Hildigunn and Jodis." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "Ten years old." Gloria: "Are they good little children?" Marci: "Yes they are, but Asa is our problem here." Tavia: "Hey Olaf the Snowman! Why haven't you melted yet? It is Summer for Cryin' out loud!" Kids from Bolivia Marci: "We have Cèdric, Edwin Silver, Milton, Isbob, Aucapoma, Adelgonda, Moôsejr, Teresa, Makhassè, Chambi, Evita, Bradipone, Jeremias, Anahi, Andrea, Michelle, Ascencion, Alison, Alegra and Raquel." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Matthew: "They all behave badly." Gloria: "How so?" Kids from Libya Matthew: "There's Bello, Lutfiya, Aarti, Nadima, Ayeisha, Um-Kalthum, Wajihah, Habeebah, Shukriyya, Zaiah, Zarifa, Ali, Mahmoud, Kasim, Hafez, Nazeer, Fahad, Kamal-ud-Din, Farid-ud-Din and Majed." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Kids from Canada goes into a room and meets Martin, Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, Johnpaul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank Gloria: "Hi! How are you?" Ebony: "We are doing good, thank you." Gloria: "How old are you all?" Emma-Lee: "We are 3." Gloria: "Nice to meet all of you!" presents flowers for Gloria Avril: "I brought some flowers for you, Gloria." Gloria: "How sweet of you." Marci: "These are the Canadian vigintuplets. They are all well-behaved except for Celine. Celine was recently expelled from preschool due to bullying other children." spits on Avril Avril: "Celine! Can you stop?" Celine: "NO!!!" throws a vase at Avril Martin: "Celine! Stop! Stop throwing a vase at her!" Celine: "Never!" Marci: "You better be nice to your sister!" Avril: "I am kind to people." Kids from Vietnam Marci: "We have Ed, Kim, Lu...and there's Chi, Chau, Cam, Binh, Huy, De, Cuc, Ly, Hong, Mai, Thuc, Tu, Vãn, Yen, Long, Bao and Kim Cuc. And they are Buddhists." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "They are 10." Gloria: "Any issues?" Matthew: "Huy has severe epilepsy and he curses and sometimes hits people, other than that, he is well-behaved, the South African Vigintuplets constantly steal his medical marijuana oil for drugs, which can treat his seizures and reduce them every week, I believe this is linked to the use of chemicals such as Agent Orange in the Vietnam War, the other 19 don't seem to be affected, the woman at the adoption centre told me that Huy's seizures were likely linked to an ancestor that lived during the Vietnam War." comes up to Gloria Bao: "Chào" (Translation: Hi) Introducing the children from Pakistan Matthew: "Here, we have Safa, Arsh, Mehwish, Iram, Aamir, Tariq, Leena, Nabeel, Fizza, Waseem, Zohaib, Sumaira, Khadijah, Yasir, Aadil, Nafeesa, Aasim, Falak, Kausar and Saima." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: "Any problems?" Kids from Turkey Gloria: "Who are these kids from Turkey anyway?" Matthew: "We have Adem, Elma, Huri, Maja, Ayla, Baris, Su, Esma, Guül, Sukru, Husamettin, Feza, Gizem, Pembe, Inci, Kelebek, Jebran, Oz, Tolga and Umit. They are Muslim." Marci: "Oz is the only well-behaved child from the Turkish vigintuplets." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: "Any problems? " Children from Finland [Gloria goes up to the fifth floor and meets Outi, Jyrki, Minna, Ilkka, Aini, Toivo, Inka, Miska, Pinja, Mikko, Selka, Saku, Aama, Joni, Henna, Jussi, Mikaela, Siiri, Jani and Tatu playing with their Angry Birds plushes] Pinja: "Hei Gloria. Mitä kuuluu?" (Translation: "Hello Gloria. How do you do?") Gloria: "What a very polite and well-mannered girl you have. " Marci: "Pinja and Mikko are well-behaved, but the others aren't." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: "What are the issues? " spits on Pinja and Mikko throws Angry Birds plush at Pinja pushes Mikko kicks Mikko cries screams throws a chair Kids from Hungary Matthew: "We have Gabor, Bela, Panna, Tizane, Jolan, Aliz, Ildiko, Prioska, Zizi, Zsa-Zsa, Zigana, Lantos, Csepel, Domokos, Folkus, Gerzson, Jozsef, Kaplony Kerecsen and Ladomer. And they are Muslim." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: "Are they well-behaved?" Marci: " " Kids from Egypt Marci: "We have Marik, Hosni, Anwar, Nadia, Menna, Madiha, Laila...and there's Eshe, Sagira, Beb, Maibe, Amen, Sabah, Urbi, Bastet, Masud, Cleopatra, Echidna, Zuberi and Anubis." Matthew: "Marik, Echidna, Hosni, and Cleopatra are well-behaved, but the rest are far from it." see Cleopatra wearing a hijab is looking at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Egyptian God cards Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " spits on Hosni Eshe: "Kill yourself." Kids from Argentina Matthew: "In here, we have Alan, Carla, Ascunsion, Carmen, Adriana, Adriano, Ailen, Alfonso, Antonella, Diana, Huenu, Iván, Lucho, Maiten, Malen, Jack, Marcena, Pichi, Pire and Raiquen." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Kids from Greece goes to the kitchen and meets Cyrano, Delia, Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Colin, Olivia, Sophia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Sirena, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge and Mariano Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " (Lily seems shy since Dennis mocks her for having the same name as the main character's late mother from the Harry Potter book series) Isobel: Lily, did you come back from the dead to save your baby boy Harry from Voldemort? Meeting the children from England (we see the room decorated with the flag of England, Harry Potter movie posters, Harry Potter books, the map of England, banners of Hogwarts houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor) appears Gloria: "Hi, Dennis!" Dennis: "Welcome, you bratty woman!" throws a bag of Percy Pigs at Gloria, but she manages to catch the bag Jacob: Nice catch. Marci: "That is Dennis. Over there is Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, James, Alfie, Caimbrie, Harry, William and Alicia," is hugging her Pudsey Bear is reading a book to her Pudsey Bear Marci: "Gardenia, Alicia, Fuchsia, Jacob, Aggie, Harry, Alfie, James, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, Caimbrie, Beatrix, Burrell, Oliver, Joshua, Violet and Minty are well behaved, but Dennis is not. You see, Dennis has been expelled from 3 schools last year." Matthew: "But we managed to get him enrolled in KIPP STAR Harlem College Prep Elementary." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "They are 9." Gloria: "Wow, they are nine years old." Dennis: "Hey, Harry! Let me see that lightning scar on your forehead! I dare you to use magic outside of Hogwarts!" Meeting the children from South Africa goes into the parlor and meets Aaliyah, Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone Marci: "These children from South Africa are my main concern, especially the eldest, Moses. He encourages his younger vigintuplet siblings to do bad things." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "17 years old." Gloria: "My goodness, and they are in their senior year in high school." Meeting the children from Spain goes into a den and meets Blanca, Miguel, Monica, Carlos, Gemma, Rico, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Beth, Javier, Tina, Antonio, Patricia, Raul, Aitana, Rubén, Candela and Sergio Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 4 years old and are all well-behaved except for Gemma, Rico, Beth, Candela, and Aaron." Meeting the children from Saudi Arabia goes into a room and meets babies Romaisa, Mariam, Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Saba, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Sohail, Salman, Faheen, Aabida and Taja is seen wearing a long sleeved dress, a blue burka, a long cloak called an abaya and a head scarf Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "Only one year old." Gloria: "Ah, they are put down for a nap." Meeting the Children from China goes to the dining room and meets Mulan, Hao, Ming-Hoa, Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Mei-Lin, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Yan-yan, Piao, Jiao-jie and Zhu Marci: "Mulan is the eldest among her biological vigintuplet siblings. In China, they have a one child policy, so their biological mother abandoned them at an orphanage as infants. Their favorite food is rice. They are also Buddhist." Matthew: "They are all well-behaved execpt Yan-yan, Xiaoping, and Mulan." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: "3 years old." Gloria: "What are the issues here?" Meeting the Children from Russia Gloria: "Right over there is Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Sashenka, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena and they are almost 2 years old." is reading an Anastasia picture book is looking at an American Tail picture book Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Meeting the children from Iceland Marci: "We have Ísak, Katrin, Iris, Matthías, Einor, Harpa, Inga, Oskar, Dagur, Davíð, Júlíus, Hermann, Thordius, Ragheidur, Gudny, Brynjar, Anita, Helgi, Tinna and Karl." Oskar: "Velkomin heim til okkar, Gloria!" (Translation: "Welcome to our house, Gloria!") Gloria: "Nice to meet you." Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Kids from Australia goes into the backyard and meets Ellora, Vixen, Bindi, Shanu, Sowmya, Tobias, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Cody, Zaya, Rhythm, Chameleon, Zarish, Suja and Reggae Cody: "G'day, Gloria!" Gloria: "How old are they?" Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Observation Begins Dennis (One of the vigintuplets from England): "You stupid Italian hag, shut the hell up!" Marci: "Hey, I do not appreciate you being racist to me just because I was born in Italy. Do you have a problem with that?" to Moses (one of the vigintuplets from South Africa, talking to his other vigintuplet siblings): "Yo, dudes! We South Africans own a party limo so we can party all day with our pals and go to the mall tonight to steal stuff!" Aaliyah: "Oh, yeah! Party!" Catherine: "Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas aller au centre commercial et de voler des trucs! Cela est illégal!" (Translation: "Wait, you can't go to the mall and steal stuff! That's illegal!") Moses: "SHUT UP!" hits Catherine Catherine: "Comment peux-tu?" (Translation: "How could you?") South African vigintuplets scramble into the party limo and drive away Marci: "Come back, now!" Moses: "So long, suckers!" Marci: "And stop hitting your siblings!" Catherine: "Les vigintuplets sud-africains sont très irrespectueux et peuvent voler des trucs! Ils font des choses très illégaux!" (Translation: "The South African vigintuplets are very disrespectful and can steal stuff! They do very illegal things!") Monica (One of the vigintuplets from Spain): "No espere por nosotros!" (Translation: "Don't wait up for us!") Polo: "Losers!" cut to: is in the kitchen talking to Marci Gloria: "Did any of your kids ruin any holidays?" Marci: "Of course! Christmas was a horror story! At the mall, our South African vigintuplets stole from stores and the security guards caught them when they stole a few items. When we went to a Christmas Carol play, Mulan and some of her vigintuplet siblings ruined it by tearing the curtains with a knife and destroying the scenery on stage by nearly setting it on fire. The South African vigintuplets, Mulan, Dennis, and several of the other kids found nothing but coal in their stocking on Christmas day, the Malaysian and Pakistan vigintuplets were Muslims, the Hebrew vigintuplets were Jewish, and the Thailand vigintuplets were Buddhists so they did not celebrate Christmas with us. Also on Christmas dinner, they started a food fight as Mulan only wanted to have rice. On New Year's Eve, the South African vigintuplets decided to steal a few things from the mall including cigarettes and drugs but fortunately, the mall was closed. They also partied with Moses' best friend named James at his house without permission and they all got into bottles of vodka. They also used fireworks without permission and started a fire that was so large it burned down one home. Moses' friend's mom and I got a call from the police stating all of the information about this incident. They were arrested and charged for doing so and spent the night in jail and they missed the ball drop at times square. Shortly after that, they were sentenced to 500 hours of community service. They had to clean up the graffiti and pick up trash at the local park. However, Hanukkah went okay for the Israeli kids." Gloria: "What about Thanksgiving, St. Valentine's Day, Halloween, Easter, and St. Patrick's Day?" Marci: "Thanksgiving was nothing but a disaster. The kids had a food fight. Mulan begged for rice instead of turkey. They also played football in the house when we asked them to play the game outside. Celine also destroyed Tariko's centerpiece by cutting it in half with a kitchen knife and threw it into the fireplace. We had apple and fennel challah stuffing and other kosher dishes for the Jewish kids from Israel, and our dishes, appetizers and entrees were based on their region." Gloria: "How did Halloween go?" Marci: "It was downright awful. Mulan ran in the streets and then peed on it, which I found utterly disgusting. Dennis threw rocks and other objects at a neighbor's house. Celine shouted "Trick or Poopyhead" towards one of the neighbor's so we continued the route to the shopping stores and malls and then the church instead. When we returned home, I sorted all of the kids' candy and what they got was Reeses' pieces, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Hershey's chocolate bars in different varieties, Swedish Fish, Blow Pops, cookies, chips, Butterfingers, Peanut Butter M&M's, Peanut M&M's, plain M&M's, Twizzlers, Cheetos, Skittles, Smarties, Starbursts, bubblegum, Twix, York, and all kind of different treats; it took me hours to sort it all. Dennis destroyed Catherine's Madeline costume which I laid on the bed while she was sleeping; fortunately, Ji min heard her sister's cries and fixed her costume. Mulan gobbled up half the rest of her siblings' candy. Also, the South African vigintuplets wanted to purchase some dynamite and bombs on eBay, but ended up purchasing fireworks and sparklers instead. They threw them at my car which I was going to take to work the next day. It was damaged and they attacked the Japanese vigintuplets with a hammer and stabbed them all with knives. They were arrested and charged for vandalism, destruction of public property and assault by the police because of this. They were made to serve 250 hours of community service at the retirement home." Gloria: "What about Mulan, Celine and Dennis?" Marci: "As for St. Patrick's Day it was a disaster. The Malaysian vigintuplets got intoxicated during a parade. They began throwing up and they got sick. Ashley threw up on Tariko's green kimono by accident but me and Tariko understood they were sick, and Ashley apologized for that." Ashley: " " (Translation: I said I was sorry for throwing up on her kimono, hope I didn't get in trouble!) Tariko: " " (Translation: Ashley! It's okay! It was only a few months ago! Please get over it!) Marci: "I know you were sick, sweetie." Gloria: "My word..." Matthew: "Fourth of July was terrible." Gloria: "How so?" Marci: "We were at a Forth of July picnic." Gloria: "How was the picnic ruined?" Marci: "Oh, it was a sheer disaster!" Matthew: "St. Valentine's Day was abysmal. When we were at a Valentine's day festival, the trouble began." Gloria: "How so?" Marci: "Well, Catherine was looking forward to this day by exchanging Valentine cards and wearing the special Valentine party dress in her kindergarten Valentine's Day class party. I brought some eclairs, which are Catherine's favorite dessert, to the party. However, Stephen, who is one of the Zambian vigintuplets, went into her room and destroyed her Valentine's Day dress which she planned to wear to that party by shredding it up and cutting it up into pieces the night before while she was sleeping. Catherine was very upset the next morning when she woke up to find her dress completely ruined and she was in tears while her other Vigintuplet siblings tried to comfort her. Ji min, came in when she heard her cries and quickly fixed her dress and made it good as new." Catherine: "Merci, Ji min." (Translation: Thanks Ji min.) Matthew: "Easter was terrible for us!" Gloria: "What happened?" Matthew: "Moses destroyed Ji-Kwong's easter dress, leaving her in tears, but Ji min came to her rescue with her sewing chest and fixed it up good as new just in time for her and her siblings and the North Korean siblings to be performing a Korean dance which went well until Stephen changed the music to heavy metal and the South African vigintuplets beat them up. Dennis deliberately destroyed Catherine's Easter bonnet along with her matching dress which she had planned to wear to the Easter parade, fortunately; Ji min was able to repair the bonnet and dress just in time for the parade. Mulan also stole all of the Easter eggs we planned to use for the Easter egg hunt activity, but Kwang managed to get them all back. Not to mention that Celine and the South African vigintuplets attacked the Easter bunny that came to the Easter party at my mother's house. Vixen and Celine also began a color splash fight with their cousins and their siblings while painting Easter eggs." Gloria: "Bad Vixen and Celine!" Catherine: " " (Translation: That obnoxious Dennis destroyed my Easter bonnet and matching dress!) Marci: "Passover was also spoiled for the Israeli kids." Marci: "The Malaysian Vigintuplets' 13th birthday which was Flyleaf-themed was ruined courtesy of Dennis." Java: "" (Translation: True, me and my siblings were peforming a dance, and it went well for 25 minutes until stupid Dennis threw food at us, and ate our birthday cake. He also changed the music to The Price is Wrong by Lil Wayne.) Catherine: "Man, je déteste que Dennis! Je le déteste tellement. Il est tellement dire à mes frères et sœurs!" (Translation: "Man, I hate that Dennis! I hate him so much. He's so mean to my siblings!") Matthew: Oh, yes and the Chinese vigintuplets' also celebrated Chinese New Year... Observation Continues Dennis: "Ed is such a skinny loser!" laughs Ed: "Ngăn chặn nó, bạn đang chĩa ra niềm vui của tôi!" (Translates to: "Stop it, you are poking fun of me!") Dennis: "Hey, Yoshi! Can Mario ride you?!" Yoshi: "デニスは、私をからかってはいけない、してください！" (Translation: "Dennis, don't make fun of me, please!") Dennis: "Hey, Ariel! Why don't you go back to being a mermaid under the sea with your undersea pals?!" Ariel: "דניס, אולי תפסיק את זה?" (Translation: "Dennis, will you stop it?") Catherine: "Dennis, vous quittez Yoshi seul, ou je vais te dire Maman!" (Translation: "Dennis, you leave Yoshi alone, or I'll tell Mommy!") Dennis: "Catherine, you look stupid with that dumb-looking hat!" snatches Catherine's red beret from her Catherine: "Hey! Rends-moi ça!" (Translation: "Hey! Give that back!") Dennis: "No!" Marci: "Dennis, give that back to your sister." Catherine: "Mais Dennis a volé mon chapeau! Il est le seul qui est très irrespectueux à tout le monde!" (Translation: But Dennis stole my hat! He's the only one who is very disrespectful to everyone!) Dennis: Hey, Harry! Let me see that lightning scar! Parent Meeting Gloria: I studied 50 countries your children are from, and researched their religion...so far, I have various answers such as Christian, Buddhist, Jewish, Hindu and Muslim....even folk religion, Islam, and Ba'hai as well." The Phone Call Nicole: "Hello, who is this calling, please?" is at the vet with her dog, Lucy Matthew: " " Family Schedule Dennis pokes fun of Matthew Dennis: "Daddy is a four-eyes!" Matthew: "Stop poking fun of me, mate!" Dennis: "You are a nerdy queer!" Matthew: "I said stop it!" Dennis: "Well, you are a bratty nerd! Fuck YOU!" Matthew: "That language shall not be tolerated under any circumstances." Dennis: "Dad, you are a four-eyed freak! You can be in a freak show!" Matthew: "Dennis, that is enough." Gloria: "Just ignore him." Dennis: "Never!" punches Gloria Around the World Reward Chart Gloria: "I introduced the Around the World Reward Chart for the parents." Gloria: "I would like you to use the Around the World Reward Chart to reward your children when they reach their goal." Marci: "Sounds good." Matthew: "Brilliant if you ask me!" Discipline Naughty Circle Gloria: "It wasn't long before the Chinese vigintuplets wanted rice, but the parents said they are having vegetables for tonight. They then threw a fit." Yan-yan: "我讨厌的蔬菜！" (Translation: "I hate vegetables!") Marci: "Yan-yan, we are having vegetables, sweetie." Yan-yan: "但我们想饭！" (Translation: "But we wanted rice!") Xiaoping: " 用酱油！" (Translation: With soy sauce!) and her other vigintuplet siblings scream at the top of their lungs Gloria: "Marci, I would like you to give the kids a warning, and if they misbehave, place them in timeout." Marci: "Guys, this is your warning, if you don't come with us to eat your veggies, you are going in timeout. Do you understand?" throws her plate of veggies against the wall Marci: "Right! Naughty Circle!" Mulan: "不，我不想去超时!" (Translates to: "No, I don't wanna go to time out!") places Mulan onto the Naughty Circle Marci: "You were placed on the Naughty Circle because you didn't listen when you were asked to eat your vegetables." minutes later Mulan: "Sorry, mommy." Marci: "Thank you. I accept your apology." and Mulan hug Naughty Swivel Gloria: "It was time to give Huy his medical oil, but Moses snatched it out of hand and refused to give it back when Marci warned him." Marci: "Huy! It's time for your medication!" comes over to Marci hands Huy the medical marijuana Marci: "Pour it on a medical spoon, and take 2." snatches the medicine out of Huy's hands Marci: Hey! Moses: "If you don't mind, I'm going to use it to get high." Marci: "Give it back to him, he needs it. If you do not, then you will go sit on the naughty swivel, young man. Your decision." Naughty Platform Gloria: "Later on, when Bindi was watching The Adventures of the Little Koala on the computer with her mother, Dennis wanted to use it. But when Bindi said no, Dennis kicked up a tantrum." [Bindi is watching The Adventures of the Little Koala episode, The Amazing Boomerang on the computer with her mom Marci] walks by Dennis: "Bindi, mom, can I use the computer, you two? 'Cause I want to play RollerCoaster Tycoon 3." Bindi: "No, mate. Mommy and I are watching the Little Koala. You can use the computer when we're done watching the episode." screams and cries while stomping his feet Dennis: "I WANNA PLAY ROLLERCOASTER TYCOON 3!" Bindi: "Maybe later, okay?" Marci: "Dennis always wants to gets his way all the time." Bindi: "Yeah, He upsets me too." [Bindi and Marci resume watching The Adventures of The Little Koala episode, The Amazing Boomerang on the computer] shoves the two off the chair, gets on the computer, and starts playing RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Marci: "Dennis, off the computer now." Dennis: "No thank you!" Marci: "I said now!" puts Dennis to the Naughty Platform Marci: "Now stay there for !" 9''' minutes later...' Marci: I want you to say sorry to me and Bindi. Dennis: "Sorry Marci and Bindi." hugs Marci and Bindi Naughty Circle '''Gloria: "When Ji-Min and Tariko were playing Pokémon plushies together in the living room, Mulan wanted them to leave the room so she can watch Dora, when Ji-Min said no, she threw a tantrum, when Tariko said to Ji-Min she was the best sister ever, Mulan got jealous and kicked her sister, causing her to go into the Naughty Circle."' Tariko: "·ジミン - お姉ちゃんはらちゃんですか？なぜポケモンはあなたの国では利用できないのですか？" (Translation: Ji Min-onee-chan? Why is Pokémon not available in your country?) Ji-Min: "이 때문에 일본과 북한 문제, 남쪽에서 사용할 수있는, 그러나, 우리는 일반적으로 여기가 없습니다." (Translation: It's available in the South, but, due to Japanese and DPRK issues, we don't usually have it here.) pick up the Vulpix plush and she gently pokes Tariko's face with it Tariko: "私は、あなたにロコンをあまりにも大好き！" (Translation: I love you too, Rokon!) gets the Growlithe plush and she hugs it enters the room Tariko: "ムーラン、なぜここにいますか？" (Translation: "Mulan, why are you here?") Mulan: "我可以请观看多拉？" (Translation: "Can I please watch Dora?") Onward Dining Out Hostess: "Party of...1,002?" Marci, Chikayo, Tariko, Kasumi, Satoshi, Kenji, Chul, Camille, A'azz, Cameron, Cristobal, Cyrano, Colin, Rhythm, Filemone, Fikile, Butholezwe, Aaliyah, Ayanda, Fang, Charlie, Kai, Caimbrie, Kausar, Jafar, Alajandro, Henri, Dennis, Gardenia, Moses, Botle, Maletsatsi, Moshe, Nandi, Shizuka, Hikari, Takao, Mariam, Chantico, Saima, Mulan, Yan-yan, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Polo, Tau, Marik, Molapo, Yukina, Mao, Catherine, Chloé, Christy, Celine, Cody, Chameleon, Yoshi, Miriam, Anya, Mei Lin, Carlos, Candela and the rest of the family are seated at a restaurant Celine: "These carrots are yucky!" Mulan: "我不喜欢芹菜!" (Translation: "I don't like celery!") Dennis: "I am not gonna try spinach!" pushes her bowl of carrots away from her Henri: "Sacre bleu!" Marci: "Just try it." Dennis: "I....HATE...SPINACH!!!!!!!" Celine: "AND I HATE CARROTS!!!" Matthew: (calmly) "Okay, let's just pretend that the celery is a log with little ants on it." and Celine punch their respective salad bowls and the bowls fly on top of 2 waiters Dolph: "Those kinds of food suck." Waiters: That's it! We quit! waiters storm off and everyone stare at the entire family. Matthew: "Right! Come on, kids, we're leaving." Christy: "Already?" Gloria: "Matthew, Marci, may I suggest that you are not setting a right example? Perhaps this isn't working out right." Marci: "Maybe next time." Cut to: Stay in Bed Gloria: "The younger kids refused to go to bed and wanted to stay up extra late doing activities." Celine: "We don't wanna go to bed!" Marci: "Celine. You need to sleep. It's bedtime." Mulan: "I'm not sleepy." Yan-yan: "Me neither!" Mulan: "I'm not ready to go night-night!" Celine: "I am not tired, mommy!" Marci: "Come on, it's bedtime, everybody!" is fast asleep with her Madeline doll Dolph: "I am not tired at all, mom." Learn English Gloria: "I taught the sets of vigintuplets that do not understand English very well some English via Learn English." Gloria: "I will teach you some English with a special video." Drug Disposal Gloria: "I decided to dispose all the drugs the teenage kids were using." Paci-Fairy technique Gloria: "Matilda, Tommie and Benard were all refusing to give up their pacifiers. So I introduced the Paci-Fairy to them." Gloria: "The Paci-Fairy is coming tonight to collect all of your binkies and give them to the babies who need it. Matilda: " " Tommie: " " Benard: " " Gloria: " " Baby Log Gloria: "Since mom and dad often lose track of keeping an eye on the babies, I decided to give them the baby log." Gloria: "Matthew, Marci, I would like to give both of you the Baby Log." The Russian Vigintuplets' 2nd Birthday Party Gloria: "When the Russian vigintuplets turned 2, they had an Anastasia-themed birthday party." opens her present to an Anastasia Alexandra and Nicholas Hinged trinket box she has received from her friend Josie Anya: "Спасибо, Джози! Вы самые лучшие!" (Translates to: "Thanks, Josie! You are the best!") opens her present to an Anastasia soundtrack [Ninja opens her present to an Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok CD-ROM] Gawel: "Thank you, mommy, for throwing this party for me and my siblings." Gloria: "But it wasn't long until some of the kids ruined the party." [Moses changes the Anastasia music to On Fire by Lil Wayne] Marci: "Mamma mia! Who changed the music?" points to Moses Marci: "MOSES TOTO CAP!" knocks over the buffet table Marci: "Mulan, stop!" Mommy and Me is seen creating a ballerina out of clay Lin is seen creating a dragon sculpture out of clay Marci: "Nice sculpture, Mei Lin." Mei Lin: “谢谢你，妈妈。” (Translates to: "Thank you, mommy.") (Yan-Yan is seen creating a panda sculpture) is seen creating a tiger sculpture makes a lion sculpture Moses: I never thought that creating something with my two hands made me feel good about myself. (Celine is seen creating a beaver sculpture) is seen creating a swan scuplture Matthew: "Yukina, that is a beautiful sculpture! I like it!" Yukina: "ありがとう、お父さん。" (Translates to: "Thanks, dad.") see Catherine creating a poodle sculpture Marci: "Oh, Catherine. That poodle looks very nice." (Bindi is seen creating a sculpture of a crocodile) Gloria: "Mei Lin, Catherine, and Yukina created their sculptures of a dragon, poodle and a swan respectively, but Mulan, Moses, and Celine began to act up and destroyed them." Lin cries Marci: "Mulan, sit on the Naughty Circle. You don't destroy your sister's property. That wasn't nice, she worked so hard on that dragon." Matthew: "Celine, you too. Now stay on the Naughty Pit. That was not very nice of you to ruin your sister's swan, she work very hard to make that." Marci: "Also, Moses. You are placed on the Naughty Swivel because you destroyed your sister's poodle. Now stay there for 17 minutes, and do not move." Moses: "YOU ITALIAN SWINE! Screw YOU!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!" Gloria: "Just ignore it, Marci." ignores the insult escapes and kicks Marci and Matthew in the private area Marci: "Celine escaped. What do I do now?" Gloria: "Take her back to the Naughty Pit and deposit 2 more beanbags. Say nothing to her." returns Celine to the Naughty Pit and deposits 2 more beanbags and walks away escapes and goes in his party limo with his biological vigintuplet siblings and drives away goes outside and notices the party limo driving away Marci: "Hold on, stop! You are not supposed to drive away from me while you have to stay in the Naughty Swivel." party limo stops Marci: "You guys must get out of the limousine this instant." Aaliyah: "It ran out of gas." in the party limo gets out Marci: "Thank you. As for you, Moses. Go back to the Naughty Swivel and start your timeout over." Every minute later Marci: "Mulan, Celine, and Moses. I want the kids to say sorry." Mulan: "Sorry." Celine: "Sorry." Moses: "Sorry." Celine, Moses, and the kids hug Searching for after-school activities Searching for part-time jobs Matthew: "Moses, we need to talk to you about your private party limousine. You need to realize that your limousine is a very big responsibility, right?" Moses: "Yeah, I guess." Matthew: "Since that limousine is a very big fancy car, that means gas mileage, insurance, oil check and all that stuff. Do you understand what I am saying? It also means monthly payment, correct? So that means, I am going to look for a part-time job for you, pal." Gloria: "A car like that is a very big responsibility, Moses. Where did you find this...fancy car like this private party limousine?" Moses: Marci: "How much does the gas mileage cost for this fancy car?" Moses: "Well, I dunno...I guess I never really thought about that before." Gloria: "Exactly." Matthew: "Aaliyah, Polo, Maletsatsi, Nandi, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Banele, Botle, Fikile, Filemone, Butholezwe, Ayanada, Moshe, Molapo, Tau, Basetsana, Palesa, Nthofeela, you need to hear this, too!" Onward Dolph: "(Bleep) DIG! DU SUGER APA (bleep)S, CATHERINE!!" (Translates to: "Fuck YOU! YOU SUCK MONKEY shits, CATHERINE!!") Marci: "Dolph, you do not speak to your little sister like that. She is just a little girl. Talk to her like that again, and you will be going to the Calm Down Zone Do you understand?" Dolph: "Jag ska bränna dig till döds, Catherine!" (Translates to: "I shall burn you to death, Catherine!") push Catherine to the floor, making her cry Marci: "Mama mia! What happened?" Catherine: " " (Translation: Dolph pushes me!) Marci: "You are going to the Calm Down Zone, Dolph." is now in the Calm Down Zone Catherine: " " (translation: Why doesn't Dolph like me?) Every minute later'' Marci: "Say sorry for Catherine for pushing her." Dolph: "I am sorry for pushing you." Family Outing '''Gloria: "The family then went out to go to the mall." Matthew: "We're here at the mall!" Marci: "Come on!" holds his mother by the hand while smiling Gloria: "The boys decided to go to the LEGO store while the girls went to the American Girl store." Marci: "Yong-il, you take Tariko with you, and Tariko, listen to your brother." Tariko: "Yes!" The kids turn over new leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts